Task Force MARs
MARs or Model Assigned Roles, are keywords that differentiate the behavior of specific ships in the Firestorm Universe. In Firestorm: Task Force, MARs perform a similar role Weapon Model Assigned Roles 'Beam' If a Firing Solution with a Beam Weapon forces a roll on the Damage Table, the Attacker may elect to have the Defender re-roll their result if desired.The second result must be accepted. 'Bio Hazard' Should a Weapon with this MAR cause a Disorder Marker to be applied to a target Mor_'e.,. add an additional Disorder Marker to the amount sustained. 'Corrosive' Should a Weapon with this MAR force a roll on the Damage Table, roll a seperate D6. On the result of a 4+, place a Disorder Marker on the Target in addition to all other effects. 'Cyber-Weapon' All Cyber Weapons ignore both Shields and Point Defence, but both the Attacker and Defender apply a -1 to their results on the Damage Table. 'Gravitational Weapon' All Gravitational Weapons ignore both Shields and Point Defence on the target model, and are treated as having the High Energy MAR. 'High Energy' All High Energy weapons allow the Attacker to re-roll their die on the Damage Table. The second result must be accepted. 'Kinetic' Weapons with the Kinetic MAR cause any Shield Saves taken by the enemy to use the Heavy Dice Mechanic rather than the Exploding Dice Mechanic. If the target already uses the Heavy Dice his MAR 'Nuclear' Should a weapon with this MAR destroy a target, roll a D6 for any models within 4” of that target. On the roll of a 4+ the model suffers a Disorder Marker 'Pack Hunter' If members of this squadron execute ALL their nominated Firing Solutions at the same target, they gain +1 to the Attacker’s roll on the Damage Table. Note this MAR only applies when targeting a model that occupies a higher Tier… models that are the same size or less do not count! 'Precision' All Precision weapons gain a +1 to the attacker's roll on the Damage Table. 'Scatter' All Scatter Weapons ignore the effects of the Difficult Target MAR. Protective Model Assigned Roles 'Behemoth' Models with this MAR gain a reduction in the result of any Defender Roles on the Damage Table equal to the Value listed in the brackets. This MAR may only apply under certain circumstances - Boarding for example. 'Cloaking System' Models with this MAR are deployed with an Obscured Marker on the base. Cloaked Models are attacked using the Heavy Dice Mechanic. Equally a model with its Cloaking System engaged may only Attack using the Heavy Dice Mechanic. The model may disengage their Cloaking System at the beginning of their Activation if they wish (removing the Obscured Marker), but once disengaged, it may not be re-engaged for the duration of the game unless stated otherwise. 'Cyclic Shielding' This MAR permits models to use their Shields against ALL Weapon Attacks (including Torpedoes). Due to the dual role performed by these Shields, their effectiveness is slightly impaired, and so must use the Heavy Dice Mechanic rather than Exploding Dice Mechanic for all Defensive rolls using Shields. 'Difficult Target' All models with this MAR confer a -I to the Attacker's roll on the Damage Table when targeted by Weapon Attacks. 'Escort' Models with the Escort MAR can only be attached to a Tier I Squadron. Escort models may add their Point Defence to their Parent Model's Point Defence when defending against incoming attacks. Adding Escorts to a Tier I Squadron increases the Squadron's Tier Kills value by +1. General Model Assigned Roles 'Attachment' This model may attach itself to another Squadron of the Designation noted in the brackets. The additional cost of the Attachment should be added to the Squadron's own Points Cost and the Squadron's Tier Kills value is increased by +I per attached model. 'Experienced Engineers' All models with this MAR remove 1 Disorder Marker in the Repairs Step of the End Phase on the roll of a 4+. 'Elite Crew' Models with this MAR gain a -I on the Damage Table when defending against a Boarding Action and a +I on the Damage Table when attacking an enemy model during a Boarding Action. 'Maneuverable' A model with this MAR is treated as being one Tier Class less than listed for the purposes of performing 45-degree Turns. 'Minefield' Total the number of Squadrons with the Minefield MAR in the fleet — if it is more than the enemy, place a Minefield Terrain Piece as an additional piece of terrain on the tabletop after table sides are determined. If it is DOUBLE the enemy's total squadrons with the Minefield MAR (or If the enemy has no Squadrons with the Minefield MAR at all!) place TWO Minefield Terrain Pieces. Minefield Terrain may not be placed in Deployment Zones. 'Requisition' This model may replace a single model of the Ship Type listed in the brackets in a parent Squadron. 'Secured Bulkheads' Models with this MAR gain a -1 to the Attacker's roll on the Damage Table when defending against a Boarding Action. 'Special Forces' Models with this MAR gain a +1 to the Attacker's roll on the Damage Table when Attacking in a Boarding Assault. 'Strategic Asset' A Squadron with this MAR increases the Victory Points generated on the Squadron's destruction. For example, a particularly powerful and intimidating Dreadnought might have Strategic Asset (+2), meaning that instead giving up 5 VP on its destruction, it gives up 7 VP instead! Category:Model Assigned Rule Category:MAR